Gwenyth
Gwenyth, at first labeled The Quiet One, now labeled The Strategist, competed on Total Drama Isle and Total Drama Vegas. Chapter Guide: Total Drama Isle Chapter 1- Gwenyth was put on the Quick Cats. She formed an alliance with Samantha and Ashley. Her team lost and voted for Jared. Chapter 2: Her team lost and she voted Lizzy Chapter 3: She voted Nicholas as a useless person and her team wins Chapter 4: She does her talent in the talent show. Her team lost and voted out Maria Chapter 5: We find out she likes Twilight. She got her answer right and her team wins Chapter 6: Her team wins Chapter 7: Her team loses and votes Chris Chapter 8: Her team loses and votes Matt Chapter 9: Her team wins Chapter 10: Her team wins. It is found out she is really using Ashley Chapter 11: For the dance, she is paired with Matt. Her team wins Chapter 12: Her team wins Chapter 13: When Ashley wins the challenge she picked Gwenyth to get massages with her. She voted for Matt Chapter 14: Gwenyth was eliminated in the final round and was scolded by Ashley when she lost. She voted for Camron Chapter 15: When the killer apeared Gwenyth ran away with Alan and Ashley. She was not found and voted for BJ. Chapter 16: After the ceremony BJ and Nelly aproached Gwenyth about making an allience. She agreed and but immedeatly told Ashley. While lost in the woods she acidentaly wlked into a tree and fell unconsious. At the ceremony Ashley convinced everyone to vote out BJ for trying to make an allience with Gwenyth. Gwenyth also stayed loyal to Ashley and voted for Nelly. Chapter 17: Gwenyth hid under Matt's bed from Lizzy, but was caught. She helped confront Nelly to make her vote off Cayla. She voted Cayla. Chapter 18: Gwenyth didn't appear much. 4 losers voted her off, but she was safe. Chapter 19: It was revealed she became mean, which Scott and Matt disn't like. She sang All Around Me by Flyleaf. Ashley got mad at her, and Scott and Matt confronted her. She was the sceond saved. Chapter 20: In the confessional, she thanks Ashley and Samantha for being her friend. During the challenge, she threw a ball at Scott and Ashley, but only made one shot. Because of that, she got eliminated. Reunion- She hangs out with Ashley, Jared, and Patrick. She boasts about her brother beating a video game character at a certain level, then questions how she knows it. When Roman announces season two, she was the third most popular character and got in. Chapter Guide: Total Drama Vegas In "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas," Gwenyth complained about the heat with others. During the challenge, she teamed up with Ashley and ran into New York, New York. In line, they saw an Elvis. After being denied at the desk, Ashley and Gwenyth ran into a store and dressed up as Katie and Sadie. However, bystanders noticed them and threw tomatoes at them. They got caught quickly by Elvis after running out. When the guys won the choice of penthouse, she complained with the other girls. Alliances Total Drama Isle Ashley's Alliance *'Leader:' Ashley *Gwenyth *Samantha *Alan Gwenyth's "Alliance" *'Leader:' Gwenyth *Nelly *BJ Trivia *Gwenyth is an edit of Gwen *Gwenyth's hair is almost like Camp TV Gwen's hair *She has been used from Kenzen's Blank Project *She is the only character to change her label. Category:Total Drama Isle